SMSTSS 11: Hulkusagi Returns!
by ocramed
Summary: The saga continues, as the Hulkusagi and Hulkma teams up with the Incredible Hulks to deal with the coming threat known as "The Dark Son"! A SM x Ranma Half x Incredible Hulk crossover! A tie-in to the SMST x TRT series...DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS11: Hulkusagi Returns! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story that ties into the "Incredible Hulks" (i.e. The Dark Son Saga). As always, comments and questions are always a plus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

With all manner of crisis out of the way for the time being, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner decided to get his "clan" of gamma-powered heroes, and other related allies, down to Florida for a "family reunion". Ever since the "World War Hulks" affair, he has been trying to normalize his relationship with the woman he loves: Betty Ross Talbot Banner, also known as the Red She-Hulk (or "She-Rulk"). There has been tension between the couple, of course, by the fact that Bruce had gone on to be with other women. In fact, Betty was particularly jealous of these women, including a certain gamma-powered Moon Princess…

Still, with Usagi's husband, Ranma Saotome, running interference for all parties, Bruce's family reunion was going on smoothly…at least for now.

"Daddy!" said the red-skinned young girl, who ran into Ranma's arms.

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma said, as he hugged his daughter "Little" Nodoka. Nodoka was his daughter by way of Elloe, Lady of the House of Kaifi, of the late planet of Sakaar. Ranma and Elloe met when he was captured by the then-ruler of Sakaar, the Red King, while Elloe was a rebel nuisance to the Red King's rule. One thing led to another, and Elloe conceived a child. Elloe's home planet primarily consisted of red-skinned "Imperials", and the grey-skinned "Shadowfolk". Incidentally, the Shadowfolk's strongest warrior, Caiera the Old Strong, would be the latest to win Bruce's heart. Or rather, Caiera would win the Hulk's heart, after Bruce decided to check out for a while. Caiera would conceive a child, although this child would grow up as a savage warrior in a world racked by strife.

Elloe looks at her mate with his child. She should be upset that Ranma not only had a wife, but has several relations, both on Earth and amongst the stars. Usagi would be the one to convince her that it was Ranma's destiny to be the so-called "Legendary Lover", thanks to a particularly unusual "blessing" by the goddess of Jurai granted for the sake of his mother. Usagi would also tell Elloe that Ranma doesn't intentionally seek companionship out, but is a bit "weak-willed" when it comes to turning down most offers. Thus, although not entirely satisfied with the situation still, Elloe simply resigns herself to being as close to Ranma as possible.

"She is getting older by the cycle, Ranma," Elloe said, as she hugs Ranma.

"I can see," Ranma said in near-surprise. "Is this…natural?"

"Yes. Although Shadow Folk and Imperials are different in some ways, we are alike in others. For example, we Sakaarans rapidly mature to adult hood, before aging at a normal rate, compared to humans."

"Huh, I see," Ranma said. "So, in another few years, Nodoka will be grown."

"Yes. I was thinking that she should get acclimated with your people, in order to adjust to her new home."

"Well, officially, humans don't know about 'aliens'. No offense."

"None taken. I have studied your laws and culture, and will be contacting the 'Men-In-Black' for ways for our daughter to fit in."

"Yes, they can help with that sort of thing," Ranma said, as he rubs his daughter's hair.

"Oh, and I need to let you know that as her mother, I have to see to it that Nodoka has a suitable mate for her," Elloe said. "I was thinking to ask Dr. Banner if he was willing to engage his son Skaar to our daughter."

"Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Usagi was teaching her daughter, her daughter's cousin, step-son and step-daughter how to surf.

"THIS is a waste of time," Skaar said, as he sat on his board. At the moment, he was in his kid form (light, gray skin with black/green eyes and tribal tattoos). "I KNOW how to use this."

"Yeah, I heard that you stole the Silver Surfer's board," Usagi said, as she splashed a bit on the water. "But that's just you commanding it remotely."

"I didn't know that you knew how to surf, Mom," said Liz. She was like her brother Skaar in skin complexion. She, too, was in her "human form", giving her a body of a pre-teen. Her birth was unusual, due to the fact that Usagi used one of her doppelgangers to mimic Caiera, something that Skaar still held a grudge against.

"Well, you are looking at one of the earliest female surfers to compete officially, back in the 1960s," Usagi said.

"And did you win?" Ellen asked. Her parents were Ranma and Jennifer Walters, also known as "The Sensational She-Hulk". She was in her human form, as well…

"I did not, but, I came in second."

"So, what CAN you teach us?" asked Lyra, also known as the Savage She-Hulk. She was the daughter of the Hulk and Thundra, a "Femizon" from the 23rd century, in an era where women dominate the world…

"How to have fun?" Usagi said, as she grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Works for me," Ellen said, as she splashes herself with the cool water. "When can we start?"

Back on dry land, Jennifer Walters looks on at the scene with Rick Jones (aka "A-Bomb") and his wife Marlo Chandler (aka "The Harpy"). A little bit over was the now retired General Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross (aka "The Red Hulk" or "The Rulk") was tending the grill with the alien Korg. Down the private beach were the Shadow Priest Hiroim was continuing his teachings to Kate Waynesboro, a human-turned-Shadow Warrior, on how to best utilize the Old Power (a power that allows a person to draw power from any given planet). Originally, the power could only be granted once a generation. However, that ended when the planet Sakaara was destroyed, leaving the power in a state of flux. Kate, an old flame of Bruce, had almost dies while helping the Hulk's "Warbound". Only the intervention of Hiroim was enough to save her life, but Kate was changed in the process. Meanwhile, other Warbound member "No-name" (a mutant Brood) and the sentient droid "Archie" ("Arch-E-5912") were exploring the beach, looking for food for the Brood…

"Thanks for inviting me to this family get together, Dr. Banner," said Kyouki, after sipping her drink.

"Thank Usagi for this get together," Banner said, as he carried a large cooler from inside a camper. "She was the one who decided that we all could use some downtime."

"And how," Betty Ross Talbot Banner said, as she sets down the rest of the picnic meal. She then turns toward her father.

"Dad, how is going?"

"If Korg stop burning the food to a crisp, ten minutes," Ross said.

"Thanks."

"You know, it's real nice to have some time off as 'normal'," Jen said. "And thanks to Bruce, we can go about undetected."

"Aw, it's nothing," Bruce said.

"Yeah, for how long?" Rick said. "Even with the defeat of the Leader and the two MODOCs, there is the rest of the Intelligencia to deal with."

"You're just being suspicious, Rick," Marlo said. "For once, things are looking up for all of us."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Soon, everyone was gathering around the picnic tables eat.

"You know, you could eat that someplace else," Ranma said to No-name, who was eating a dear carcass.

"I don't complain about YOUR habits, 'flesh-bag'," the bug said.

"Just let it go, Ranma," Usagi said. "We've been to many places that have different eating habits."

"Well, gee, excuse men for not wanting to see someone regurgitate their stomach acids in order to break down their foods."

"I'm hot," Rick said, as he gets up from the table.

"Typical," Ross said.

"Dad, now, calm down," Betty said, as she pats her father's shoulder.

"Well, I've been slaving over that grill, and these clowns are more focus on each other than on my cooking."

"Since when have you've become congenial?" Bruce asked.

"Since I can, milksop!"

"Humph."

All went well, when Attuma and his savage Atlantean horde shows up.

"Moon Princess!" said the warlord, as he army prepared to attack. He had heard through his spy network that his beloved will be spending time in Florida with her friends.

All eyes turn towards the arriving Atlanteans.

"Oh, dear," Usagi said.

"You know about this?" Ranma asked.

"I heard rumors that Attuma was looking for me, but I already turned him down…again."

"As you can see, I have more than enough men to subdue you and your friends. And when it is all over, I will take you back as my bride, as it is ordained."

"Hey, buddy, I don't think you attacking us is a good thing right now," Ranma said.

"And if you persist, you'll get us angry," Bruce said, as he adjusts his glasses. "And you won't like us when we are angry."

"I would like to see that, pink skinned!" Attuma said. The warlord, like all pure Atlanteans were blue-skinned. However, Attuma was superhuman, in that he was strong enough to take on the Hulk…

"I know of Bruce Banner, his cousin, Lord Ranma and Usagi, but even they are not enough to stop my righteous cause!"

Everyone in the party turn to look at each other with an implied understand, as everyone Hulks out, while the Warbound prepares for an attack.

"Gah?" Attuma said in surprised, as all the Hulks jumped the Atlantean army.

"You should have read the memo," Hulk said, as he prepares to pound on Attuma.

"Hulkusagi thinks it is overkill to attack old boyfriend," Hulkusagi said.

"Hey, it beats watching No-Name eating his food," Hulkma said, as he pounded on some Atlanteans.

"Good point…"

Later, back home in Tokyo, Japan…

"MOM!" yelled a small child. "I think I see a dojo destroyer!"

"Hulkusagi is not a dojo destroyer!" Hulkusagi said. "Hulkusagi is nice girl!"

"Well, this is what you're going to expect, dear," said Ikuko, as she and her daughter went shopping at a local grocery store for dinner. "Honestly, how long are you going to be…like this?"

"Been long time since last been Hulkusagi," Hulkusagi said. "Energy in cells will dissipate soon."

Pause.

"Besides, Hulkusagi like being Hulkusagi."

"Dear, you should like being yourself," Ikuko said. "Look, I trust you, dear, but you need to be more…gregarious in your decision making."

"Okay, Mother," Hulkusagi said, as she spots a pile of watermelons. "Ooo! Melons!"

Ikuko sighs. Whenever her daughter is in her green "Hulkusagi" form, she is more childlike, but is still cognitive. Still, after all her family has gone through in recent years, she was just glad to have her daughter alive and well.

"Mother, can Hulkusagi get some?" Hulkusagi said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, we can," Ikuko said. "Just get three."

"Alright!" Hulkusagi said happily, as she grabs some melons. "Hulkusagi is very happy now…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"Ranma, when are you going to change back to normal?" Miko Mido said, as the demon princess of the Shikima was preparing dinner for herself and their child Ruriko that evening. With Akane and their son Kenma gone to Asgard, along with Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi, Miko picked up the slack by taking care of Ranma's needs, as both wife and lover. It had been a while since she had a real family to take care of, but she was happy to finally to have some attention.

Hulkma lowers his newspaper (i.e. his electronic tablet).

"Why?" Hulkma said. "I thought you liked me being all manly."

"I do, husband, but you don't need to be…this manly."

"Okay," Hulkma said, as he shifts into his 'She-Hulkma' mode…

"How's that?" She-Hulkma said with a grin. "More to your standards?"

"That's not what I meant, Ranma," Miko said, as she shook her head.

"Hey, just checking," Hulkma said, as he returned to normal. "Actually, I have to exhaust my energies before I can 'power-down'," Hulkma said.

"Oh, really, huh?" Miko said, as she gets a mischievous look on her face. "I think I can think of something that will take care of that problem."

"Er, what do you have in mind?" Hulkma asked.

"You'll see…"

An hour later, an exhausted Ranma turns towards his wife.

"That was…intense," Ranma said.

"It's called being a frustrated wife, dear," Miko said. "But Ranma, I want to have another baby."

"You…do?"

"Yes. I want Ruriko to have a sibling, maybe more."

"Oh, well, after today, I seriously doubt you won't get pregnant…"

"No kidding," Miko said, as she felt her stomach. "You definitely provided the material to assure THAT."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS11: Hulkusagi Returns! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story that ties into the "Incredible Hulks" (i.e. The Dark Son Saga). As always, comments and questions are always a plus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in deep space, an athletic, bald, young man, with gray skin, looked out into the abyss. However, he was more contemplating the abyss within his own soul, than that of space…

"Hiro-Kala?" said a green-skinned girl, who carried herself like a dethroned princess.

"Yes, Jentorra?" the young man said, as he glanced at the beautiful, young sorceress. Jentorra was the niece of the late Queen Jarella of K'ai, a sentient planet that used to exist in the Micro-verse (aka the sub-atomic universe). Jarella was once the beloved of the Hulk, who sacrificed her life in order to save her beloved Hulk's life…

At rate, in an effort to stop the Psyklops, a race of single-eyed, insectoids who worship the Dark Gods, Jentorra used her mystical heritage to summon the Hulk, only to get Hiro-Kala, the son of the Hulk. Hiro did succeed defeating the Psyklops, and thus became king of 'Ka'i, although he was forced to send the living planet to normal space, and thus enlarged everyone on that world to standard humanoid size. Now, it was time to finish what Hiro had started: to destroy the Old Power once and for all…

"The mists of Time have revealed to me that destroying the Old Power, with your New Power, will be a dangerous undertaking," Jentorra said, as she used her magics to create images before the king. "There is, of course, your brother Skaar, but there is also Hiroim the Shame, rogue Shadow Folk priest and member of the Warbound, an Earth woman named Kate Waynesboro, who is Hiroim's apprentice, and then there is…him."

"I've heard of this one," Hiro said, as he looked at the image of Ranma Saotome. "He doesn't have the markings of the Shadow Folk."

"No, but he mastered the Old Power, during the reign of the Red King. In fact, Axeman Bone would know about him," Jentorra said.

Hiro sighed. He knew that one day he would have services of his former general again, in spite of his previous attempts to kill him for being indecisive…

"Then send the general to me," Hiro said.

"Yes, Lord Hiro," Jentorra said, as she bows her beautiful head…

Ten minutes later, a large, red-skinned man with spikes implanted in his head (to form a small Mohawk), is escorted by an elite escort guard…in chains forged together with the help of the New Power.

"I see that the Chosen One wants something," Axeman said with a sneer.

"I did," Hiro replied coolly. "What do you know of Ranma Saotome?"

"Ah, you mean the 'Red Scar', eh?" Axeman said, with a hint of respect and sarcasm. "What is SHE to you?"

"I…do not understand," Hiro said. "I was under the impression that Ranma Saotome was a male."

"He is, half the time, but when I met him, after he and his so-called 'Warbound' escaped from the Red King's 'Grand Arena'. That old fool was so humiliated by what 'she' and the 'Green Scar' did that day, which when I was sent to retrieve them with an elite army of 'bone gnawers'…"

Pause.

"It was on the field of battle that I fought the Lady. I had thought to separate her and her partner, thinking that Ranma would be the easier of the two. Oh, how wrong I was. She was craftier and a better tactician than her green skinned comrade. It would be the first of many battles, before I forced her to surrender willingly. By then, I had decided to make her mine, only to find out that Ranma was a cursed humanoid."

"Elaborate."

"I do not know the reason for her predicament, be it pride or some great sin against the gods, but Ranma was cursed to assume a female guise at the most inconvenient of times. All it takes is cold water."

"Fascinating…"

"Still, even learning of this, I still pursued her, until my final at the hands of the Warbound. What was left of my forces was banished into the wilds of lamentable Sakaara, and I with them. It would only be a year later that I came across you and your brother Skaar, having been demoted to a status of a warlord. I had thought to tie my fortunes with you and Skaar, in order to rebuild my status, but soon learned that you and your brother were abominations that had cost me a homeworld and my daughter."

Pause.

"But you don't want to hear me just prattle on, eh?"

"No, Axeman, I don't," Hiro said. "I am planning on finding the last source of the Old Power, and eradicate it. Right now, I am exploring my heritage for a maximum advantage against the users who possess the 'Old Power'."

"Ah, I see. And what's in it for me?"

"Are you still interested in the Red Scar?"

"I'm normally not into same gender coupling, but I am interested Ranma's female guise."

"Then help me destroy the Old Power, and you will have your bride."

"Ranma Saotome won't appreciate my interest in 'her'."

"With my New Power, he won't have any choice in the matter."

"Hmmm," Axeman mused. "Then, I accept your latest adventure."

"Good," Hiro said, as his eyes glowed, while he snapped his left fingers, causing the chains around the Axeman to fall away. "Prepare my forces for an expedition to Earth."

"As you wish, Lord Hiro-Kila," Axeman said, as he bows his head. "I shall endeavor my services to your crusade…"

Hiro nods his head, as he returned his gaze into the abyss. He will be the favorite son of Hulk, after he confronts his brother, and those who possess the Old Power…

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

Usagi, back to normal, was stretching her limbs in her bedroom, at the Tsukino residence, when she received a visitor…

"Usagi!" Ikuko said, as she yells from the downstairs.

"Yes?" Usagi replied loudly, as she continues her 'Pilates'. She wanted to do enough exercises to both keep her body lean, yet supple. After all, when fighting in the name of love and justice, she wants to look good doing so…

"You have a visitor!"

"Okay, I'll be right down in a minute!" Usagi replied, as she performed a series stretches before she got herself ready to see her 'guest'…

"YOU?" Usagi said, as her eyes glows green, as she stood in front of her parents' house. Already, her veins were popping, as she prepares to 'hulk-out'…

"I'm not here to fight you, 'Meatball-Head'," said Florence "Flo" Sharpes, otherwise known as "The Abominatrix". "I need…your help."

"How about I give you some advice: lose some weight," Usagi said. "It looks like you're getting a belly."

"I'm NOT fat, you idiot! I'm pregnant!"

"So, who is the unlucky guy?"

"It's not a 'guy' that got me pregnant; it's that Wendigo you stuck me with, back when you were running around as the 'Red Hulkusagi'…"

Pause.

"It's your fault that I'm like this, you know!"

"Huh," Usagi replied, as she calms down a bit. "If I recall, you wanted ME to be the creature's mate."

"I was only trying to scare you, okay?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, I tried to humiliate you, but that's par for the course between you and I," Flo said with a sigh. "I hit you, you hit back, and we mix it up for a round or two. It's called…synergy."

"If you think you can come to me to get your powers restored, think again," Usagi said.

"It's not…that, per se. According to my doctors, my pregnancy is accelerating at a fast rate."

"In other words, you child inherited your gamma-radiated cells."

"Exactly. Unfortunately, my body won't take the strain, once the pregnancy comes to full term."

"Oh, so you want to keep your child, in spite of what happened?"

"Look, I don't like the way it happened, and, under normal circumstances, I would terminate the pregnancy. But I don't want to risk General Ryker or his goons getting to the fetus to create an army of monsters."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I escaped from one of his facilities a few days ago?"

"Great, just great…"

"Look, you're one of the few people I know who knows what I am going through. I read your file, how you 'got rid of your unwanted pregnancies', when it was convenient."

"Actually, I didn't."

"You didn't abort your kids?"

"No. I fight for Love and Justice, for the sake of Life. Why would I harm my kids? First, I make sure I don't get pregnant needlessly. Secondly, if I do, I used an accelerated method to bring the pregnancy to full term, before handing my child over to the father, or to someone to be adopted. However, if the father is an absolute villain, then I would place my child in a gestation chamber, where he or she can live out his or her life in a virtual world."

"Like that science fiction movie about that 'whoa' dude who realizes that he is living a lie?"

"Er, something like that. I don't have to worry about that now, because I can't get pregnant these days."

"Awww," Flo said mockingly. "Living the life of having a barren womb, ne?"

"For someone who is coming for me for help, you certainly got a mouth on you."

"Sorry, okay? I really DO need your help."

"Fair enough. At any rate, I will terminate your pregnancy, if I have custody of your 'child'. What I do with the child is my business."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you would make a horrible mother?"

"You got a point there…"

Soon, Flo was on a medical gurney in once of Usagi's secret laboratories, with this one located around the docks along Tokyo Bay. Assisting Usagi on this procedure, in terminating the pregnancy, was her husband Ranma.

"Usagi, how many times must I say that this is a bad idea?" Ranma said, as he prepares himself. He was a trained Emergency Medical Technician, and specialized in 'combat medicine' and other related sub-disciplines, and would assist his wife in this ghastly procedure.

"I know it's a bad idea, but you know how sentimental I am about children," Usagi said, as she made sure her medical smock was ready. "And besides, better we deal with Flo, than Stryker."

"If you say so," Ranma replied. "I read the procedure, but I am not sure what will the results will be."

"Well, in order to resolve this, I need to refuse her dormant gamma-radiated cells with proper stimulation. This, in turn, will accelerate the pregnancy to full term which will allow us to safely transfer the baby to a gestation capsule."

"Alright, but make sure that 'raised shields' are firmly in place. I don't want Flo tearing up this lab," Ranma said with a snort.

Soon, the procedure begins, as Flo is bombarded by a steady stream of gamma particles.

"It looks like Flo is transforming," Ranma said, as Flo develops increase musculature and green scales.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Flo said, as she fully transformed back to the Abominatrix. "I feel…great."

"Well, you won't be for long," Usagi said, as she points out to the Abominatrix bulging stomach. "According to these readings, you're ready to give birth."

"Good, I want to get this thing out of me," the Abominatrix said with a sneer.

"Well, then, this next bit is going to be fun," Ranma said, as he prepares for the next phase of this operation…

An hour later, after being swamped by a sea of "after birth", the Abominatrix held her son.

"He…he looks normal," the Abominatrix said, as she held her son. "Although a bit green and slightly hairy…"

"Well, his father IS a Wendigo," Usagi said.

"But I thought Wendigo(s) were monster animals, or something."

"Actually, they are transformed humans, and that is how you managed to get pregnant," Ranma said.

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, Flo, I need to take your child, so that we can place him in the containment chamber," Usagi said.

"Well, there is a slight change of plans," the Abominatrix said, as she bit down on her canine teeth hard, trigger a remote transporter beam out. "See ya…"

With that, the Abominatrix and her child are gone.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he looks on. "Didn't see THAT coming…"

"I did," Usagi said, as she prepares the medical ward for clean-up. "Ryker is behind this."

"I pretty much guessed the same thing," Ranma said, as he took off his gloves. "I should have Nabiki talk to him about his latest escapades. I don't understand why he would be involved with us again."

"Simple: with the MODOCs and the Leader gone, we're one of the few people experts competent enough to know a thing or two about gamma-enhanced beings. So, of course Ryker would get involved in us again."

"So, why not do something about it?" Ranma asked.

"Later," Usagi replied. "Right now, I just want some peace and quiet."

"You said it," Ranma said, as he sits down on a nearby chair. "Besides, you and I both know that this peace won't hold. Somewhere, out there, someone is planning something against us."

"Probably just you," Usagi replied. "After all, I'm the cute one."

"Riiiiiight…"

"But, at least I have something positive to take away from this."

"And what's that?"

"At least I got my old sparring partner back," Usagi said, as she rubbed her hand evilly. "Next time Flo shows up, she's going DOWN!"

Ranma could only look at his wife in stunned silence. Then again, he can't talk since he has Ryouga as HIS usual sparring partner.

"Huh, I see..."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS11: Hulkusagi Returns! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story that ties into the "Incredible Hulks" (i.e. The Dark Son Saga). As always, comments and questions are always a plus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Sometime later, a team of superhero "specialists" arrive at their destination: NASA's Johnson Space Center, located outside of Houston, Texas. Their target were the so-called 'Incredible Hulks', featuring the Hulk, Red Hulkusagi, Hulkma, Skaar, A-Bomb, Hulkyouki and Korg (Warbound brother, and the only one not gamma-enhanced). The other members of the Incredible Hulks were either hunkered down in "Gammaworld", an area of New Mexico that was off-limits to civilians (due to the fact that it was either teeming with alien refugees from Sakaara, or because of concerns of the excess radiation that permeated the area), or going after the remaining members of the so-called "Intelligentsia" (the Leader and the two MODOCs' mad genius group), something that She-Hulk, Savage She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk were dealing with intimately. It did give the Red She-Hulk to be with "one of the girls" as a means of finding her own independence of sorts…

At any rate, concerned with these Hulks running around, and knowing that the Gamma Corps, led by Ryker, was not quite ready to deal with these Hulks, the federal government decided to send out SHIELD Director General Steve Rogers (codenamed: "Commander America") to deal this potential crisis, as the leader of "The Secret Avengers"…

"I am glad you people managed to get here when you all did," Commander America said. He was dressed in a dark, blue commando uniform with a white, US Army star emblazoned on the chest, red trim along the pants, a combat belt and harness, and dark brown commando boots. He chose to no wear a mask as symbolic for the need for governmental transparency, as he helmed SHIELD.

"What seem to be the problem, Captain?" asked the Beast, as he fidgeted with his personal access data device (PADD).

"Apparently, the Hulks will be making a move here at this facility on government property," Steve said. "According to the Black Widow's sources, the Hulks want to reclaim a key propulsion module that had been recovered after General Ryker had destroyed the Hulk's 'stone space fortress', during the first so-called 'World War Hulk' event."

"It is believed that the Hulks will come here to recover that module for their new stone space fortress," the Black Widow said.

"For what purpose?" Ant-Man asked.

"THAT is the question. I doubt it's for hostile purposes here on Earth, since…I know one of them real well."

"We all know them quite well, especially Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino," Commander America said with a sigh. "I have a…daughter with Usagi for instance."

Commander America was referring to the senshi of liberty and freedom, 'Sailor America', although she goes by another name since growing up into a fine, young woman: "American Dream"…

"But while, I don't think either Ranma or Usagi, or the others have become 'super-villains', we do not need rogues running around without oversight."

Pause.

"Our mission, besides stopping the Hulks, is to rein them in."

"That's all fine and dandy, but we're dealing with Hulks," said Nova Centurion Richard Ryder, of the Nova Corps, also known simply as the superhero "Nova". "We will need some heavy armament to deal with these guys."

"I will provide the heavy armament, of course," said James "Roadie" Rhodes, aka "War Machine". War Machine is a combat-level, Mark XVI power-armor designed exclusively for combat and heavy duty threats. It was colored ash-black with silver trim and finish.

"Are you sure that will be enough?" Ant-Man asked.

"If not, we have our trump cards to even 'the odds'," Commander America said, as he motions towards Lady Sifdis and the Moon Knight.

"We will do what we can to remedy the situation, commander," said the Moon Knight, as his white cape fluttered in the breeze, as he spoke through his mask. "I will have no problem taking on my sister."

"What about you, Valkyrie?" Commander America asked.

"I am a warrior, commander," Brunhilde the Valkyrie said, as she continued to sharpen swirled her sword. "Besides, that jerk allowed me to get stuck in Asgard, while HE gets to run around on Midgard. I owe him one."

"Er, right," Commander America said. "Nevertheless, I expect ALL of you to do your level best in taking down the Hulks before they fulfilled their mission objective-"

"Er, excuse me?" said a young woman with reddish-orange hair, as she stops her motorbike (a Vesper series).

All eyes turn towards the young woman.

"I'm trying to get to the 'Space Center' from here, but I can't find the visitor's entrance," the young woman said.

"Young lady, I do not think the facilities will be open today," Commander America said. "Or this week, for that matter."

"Ah, darn it," the young lady said. "And I came all the way from New Mexico for the exhibit, too…"

With a sigh, the young woman adjusts her goggles, and revs up her motorbike's engines.

"Well, you all have fun with your costume party, folks," the girl said, as she drives off…

A moment later, Commander America turns towards Nova.

"Richard, did you get any unique energy signatures from that girl?" Commander America asked. Members of the Nova Corps could use their helmets to discern different energy signatures in the Universe.

"I definitely pick up traces of gamma radiation," Nova replied.

"Enough to trigger a metamorphosis?" the Black Widow asked.

"I don't know the parameters to make that determination, Nat."

"Actually, I have been performing my own brief scans," the Beast said. "With the help of War Machine's technology, I have determined that the young lady is indeed from New Mexico, based upon the dirt contents of her motor bike."

"Sounds like she is connected to the Hulk, at least," Ant-Man said. "But, does that mean he and his fellow monsters are coming?"

"I do not see why not," Commander America said. "Okay, we discreetly fan out. The Hulks may be 'monsters', but they are also intelligent monsters. We have to keep our guard up for anything unusual…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the facilities…

"It looks like Steve and company took the bait," Ranma Saotome said, as he turns off his secured receiver. He then turns towards a few of his fellow Hulks, all of whom were in a warehouse on the premises.

"Bruce, Usagi and Skaar are already in position."

"Good," Bruce said, as he turns towards Rick Jones (aka "A-Bomb") and Korg, who, along with Bruce, were continuing the examination of what they were seeking. The group had already acquired the propulsion unit from the previous night, and was making sure that transporting the unit would be done safely.

"I want us to get ready in ten minutes, once the propulsion unit has been sent back to 'Gammaworld', we can go on to phase two."

"Bruce, is posing as monsters necessary?" Rick asked. "We saved the world numerous times."

"Are contact insisted that the world thinks of us as monsters, if we are to engage those enemies that are too entrenched in the system. I don't like it any more than you do, but it is necessary to keep EVERYONE off-balance."

"Then, I guess it's time," Ranma said. He didn't like being a muscle-bound freak, but he did so out of deference to Usagi. Besides, SOMEONE has to keep an eye on Usagi, if nothing else…

"Quite," Bruce said, as his eyes glowed green…

Meanwhile, in the visitors center of the area, the young woman, and owner of the Vesper, looks around the place. She got a chuckle at how primitive the technology was…

"What are you laughing about, Kyouki?" said a voice from behind.

The young woman turns to see Skaar, in his human form (that of a ten-year old boy).

"Nothing, Skaar," Kyouki said. "Where's Usagi?"

Skaar points the Moon Princess, who was in the gyroscope while spinning around inside, as a bunch of kids and teens were waiting for her to finish.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Usagi screamed in delight.

"Oh, come on, lady!" yelled one of the kids. "We have to ride, too!"

"Right," Kyouki said, as she got into character, although she wasn't sure if Usagi was acting. Kyouki walked up to a nearby power-plug, and pull it.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, as her "play time" ends. "I still have some more time on this thing."

"You have enough time as it is," Skaar said. "I want to play, too."

"You know, I have had enough of people telling me what to do," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed yellow. The plan was to purposely start an altercation, thereby draw in the Secret Avengers while scaring off the civilians.

"Take it easy," Kyouki said, as she and Skaar backs up.

"NO!" Usagi said, as she becomes 'Red Hulkusagi'. As Red Hulkusagi, she has control over her mental and emotional faculties, and remembers even her past incarnation as she was back during her Moon Kingdom says. In fact, all of her personalities (i.e. Usagi's, the Moon Princess/Gray Hulkusagi's, Hulkusagi's and Blue Hulkusagi's) are rolled up into one disposition.

"Take it easy!" Kyouki said, as she plays along while everyone runs out of the room scream.

"I'll take it easy after I take YOU two down!" Red Hulkusagi yelled, as she grabs Kyouki and Skaar by the collar, and throws them into the shuttle simulator. That happens, Hulkyouki and Skaar emerges in their full glory.

"GRRAOOOO!" Skaar and Hulkyouki roared, as they rampages down to attack Red Hulkusagi.

"Miss me," Red Hulkusagi said, as she avoids being grabbed or hit, and delivers an impressive haymaker that knocks Skaar down, and sends Hulkyouki flying. Red Hulkusagi then turns around to look at the pair.

"Tag, you're it. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

With that, Red Hulkusagi leaps out of the building through the glass roof.

"Wow," Hulkyouki said, as she gets up while picking Skaar up. "She's really taking her role seriously.

"If she hits me again, I will, too," Skaar said.

Hulkyouki looks at Skaar's form. As "Puny Skaar", Skaar was like any other ten year-old boy. As "Gamma Scar", he definitely had the look of a muscle-bound, adult male. And the tribal tattoos definitely helped enhanced his appeal.

'Man, I wish I didn't know that Skaar was ten years old,' Hulkyouki sighed inwardly.

"We better finish this 'charade'," Skaar said, as he leaps out of the building after his step-mother.

"Yeah, we better," Hulkyouki said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the Secret Avengers, having heard what was going on at the visitor's center on campus, enters the grounds of the Johnson Space Center.

"Commander, I'm picking up tectonic activity with increasing frequency," War Machine said.

"Are they coming from the visitor's center?" Commander America asked.

"No, there readings are approaching our position-"

Suddenly, there was a tremendous roar, as four hulking men pop out of the ground.

"It's an ambush!" Ant-Man said, as he maneuvers his winged ant out of the way.

"Easy, folks," Commander America said, as he stepped forth to face the Hulk. "Dr. Banner, you and your crew have to stand down and be accounted for."

"Sorry, Commander," Hulk said. "We don't trust the government well enough to allow the system to do its work."

"I see," Commander America said, as he turns towards the others. "I don't know much about you, Korg, but I know Rick and Ranma."

"I have to see this through, Steve," A-Bomb said. A-Bomb looked like a muscle bound, blue armadillo man.

"And I haven't forgotten about Ryker, either," Hulkma said. "Until that clown is brought to justice for what he has done to me and mine, I don't trust the government either…"

"Well, I have a word for you, RANMA," Brunhilde said, as she steps forth to face her husband.

"What…what are you doing here, Akane?" Hulkma said, as he stepped back.

"I gave her special dispensation, so that she could come with me to Earth," Moon Knight said, doing his best "Batman" impression.

"Shingo?"

"Among other guises," Moon Knight said. "Where is my sister?"

"Up here!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she comes crashing down amongst the group of metahumans. The impact scatters the heroes about.

"Usagi, do you mind?" Hulk yelled.

"No, I don't," Red Hulkusagi said, as she casually picks up Hulkma into her arms.

"Usagi, what-?" Hulkma said, before Red Hulkusagi gives Hulkma a deep tongue kissing. This of course enrages Brunhilde.

"Ranma…you…you…JERK!" Brunhilde said, as she begins to attack on her wayward husband, to be intercepted, as Red Hulkusagi drops Hulkma in order to grab Brunhilde.

"Fancy meeting YOU here, Akane," Red Hulkusagi sneered.

"You know I can't fight you, since you are the Lord of Asgard," Brunhilde said.

"Then you have my permission to do so, Chooser of the Slain, Lady of the Valkyrior."

"Good," Brunhilde said. "I've wanted to fight you for Ranma for YEARS."

With that, Brunhilde grabs Hulkusagi with her free hand, twists about and judo throws the gamma-enhanced Moon Princess.

"Ulp!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she goes flying while wondering if what she just did was a good idea after all…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS11: Hulkusagi Returns! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story that ties into the "Incredible Hulks" (i.e. The Dark Son Saga). As always, comments and questions are always a plus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Hulkma was dealing with War Machine, who was using "Hulkbustger" technology to inflict massive damage to him.

"Gah!" Hulkma yelps, as he dives for cover.

"I guess you assume that we wouldn't be prepared to deal with you Hulks, eh?" War Machine said, as he discharged his repulsor beams through his palms.

"Humph," Hulkma said, as he dodges the attack. "I hope you know that I am familiar with your technology to render it…useless against me."

"Yeah, we'll Tony told me all about your beef with him," War Machine said, as he gets into position. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't upgraded his tech after you and him tussel…"

Pause.

"And by extension, me and Rescue, you know."

"Rescue" was the name of a support mech that Pepper Potts uses to be an armored super-heroine.

"Well, that's good to know, because, then, I can continue to deploy my counter-measures, like this: Iron Dork."

Suddenly, War Machine freezes in place, and shuts down its weapon system.

"Wha-?" War Machine said. "Computer: Status!"

"I don't think that I can do that, Dave," JARVIS replied.

"Gah!"

"See you in the funny papers, Rhodes," Hulkma said, as he leaps to his next combatant…

Meanwhile, Skaar and Hulkyuki take their impromptu battle to the underground hanger that the Hulk's stone ship, the same one used to attack Earth, was being stored. They are met by Korg.

"Whew, we're here," Skaar said, as he stretched his senses. "I can feel the ship beneath me…"

"The ship is still intact," Korg the Stoneman said. "It just needs your juics

"Skaar: do what you can to reassemble the stone ship," Hulkyuki said. "Korg, help him. I'll run interference from the rest of the military."

"Very well," Korg replied. He then turns towards Skaar.

"The battery is primed."

"Alright," Skaar said, as he began to tap into the Earth itself. The Shadow Folk were naturally attuned to the geo-sphere of any given planet. But those who are gifted with the Old Power can manipulate the geo-sphere itself…

"Let's get this over with, while we still have time to defeat my brother," Skaar said, as he channeled his power, in the form of an electrical arc as he made the connection between himself and his father's stone ship…

Meanwhile, the battle between Brunhilde the Valkyrie and the Red Hulkusagi wages on.

"Hu-wah!" Brunhilde yelled, as she thrust her sword at Red Hulkusagi.

"Hey!" Red Hulkusagi yelled. "Watch where you poke that thing…!"

"You shall let my husband go, monster!" Brunhilde yelled. "I'm his first love!"

Red Hulkusagi clasp Brunhilde's sword with her palms.

"Eh?" Brunhilde said, as she tried to jerk the sword from Red Hulkusagi's hands. "Let go!"

"Sure!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she lets go of the blade, causing Brunhilde to fall back into a nearby truck, nearly knocking it over. "Oof!"

"Special delivery!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she picks up a truck, and tosses it towards Brunhilde.

"No!" Brunhilde said, as she takes her sword, and slice the truck in half with one stroke.

"Well, give yourself a hand!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she clapped her hands, creating a sonic boom that stuns Brunhilde.

Just as Red Hulkusagi felt pain in her back.

"Ow!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she felt blades felt in her back. She pulls the blade out of her back. It was a throwing blade that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Shingo, was that really necessary?" Red Hulkusagi said with annoyance.

"You'll heal," Moon Knight said. "Now, stand down."

"No," Red Hulkusagi said, as she produces a powerful battle aura that knocks the Moon Knight off his feet. Unlike a standard Hulk, the red variety can manipulate ones energy to either absorb energy or expel it.

"Gah!"

Meanwhile, Commander America manages to contain the situation, by calling in his back up team.

"Stand down, Banner," Commander America said, as he stood his ground, as he stood up to the Hulk. "And tell your 'family' to stand down as well."

"Why should I?" the Hulk said.

"Because, you're surrounded," Commander America said, as he points to Black Widow's strike team. With her were the Beast and several soldiers, all of them armed with energy weapons…

"You think you could stop us?" Hulk sneered.

"No, just teleport your family into the Negative Zone, that's all, unless you come clean."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, Hulkma had Nova Prime in a headlock.

"Give it up, Richard," Hulkma said. "I'm the one who taught you how to use your powers."

Pause.

"And I'm stronger than you right now obviously."

"Obviously," Nova Prime said, as he rockets up into the skies. He then reaches a safe altitude, and creates a micro-nova in the sky…

"You're done?" Hulkma said with a smirk. "Just because I'm a hulk at the moment, that doesn't mean that I have lost my other abilities."

"How-?" Nova Prime said with a startled look, in spite of wearing a full helmet.

"You forget that my 'element' is the Sun," Hulkma said, as he throws Nova Prime down towards the ground. "And I can fly."

"Aw, man!" Nova Prime yelled, as he plummets to the ground, only to be caught at the last minute by a floating Hulkma.

"Comfy?" Hulkma said with a grin.

"This is so embarrassing…"

"Saotome," said Hulk, as he and Commander America both walk up to Hulma and Nova Prime.

"What?" Hulkma asked.

"We decided to have a joint operation," Commander America said. "And based upon what I was told, I can understand why you all needed to play renegade."

"Well, thank god," Hulkma said, as he drops Nova Prime.

"Ouch!" Nova Prime said. "What a revolting development…"

"Okay, we better get Usagi and the others' attention then," Hulkma said.

"Don't worry," Commander America said. "I sent Rick to get Usagi."

Meanwhile, A-Bomb runs to find Red Hulkusagi.

"Hey, guys!" A-Bomb yelled. "Shows over! We got a truce!"

"Just a second!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she gave Moon Knight a "noogie". "Noogie, noogie, noogie!"

"Hey!" Moon Knight yelled. "I'm a superhero, you know!"

"And you're still my little brother. HA!"

"Grrrrr!"

A-Bomb could only look at the farce in stunned disbelief.

"…"

A short time later, the Great Stone Ship gets underway.

"Okay, hopefully, we can work together as a team," Commander America said.

"Humph!" Brunhilde and Red Hulkusagi said, as they turned their noses up and away from each other…

"Just as long as you know that I will confront my son alone," Hulk said. "You got that?"

"As agreed upon, yes," Commander America said. "And now, we can begin the mission briefing. Hank?"

"Thank you," Beast said, as he brings up a holographic image of their target. "As we know, the planet K'ai was a world set in the 'Micro-verse'. This place was first discovered by the Hulk in 1971, when the planet's ruler, Queen Jarella, sought a champion to deal with the dreaded Psyklops. Ultimately, Jarella would sacrifice herself to save the life of a child during a battle between the Hulk and the automaton 'Crypto-Man'."

Pause.

"And thus, Jarella's remains were returned to her people, thus concluding those tragic events."

"Tch," the Hulk replied.

"Apparently, things have changed since then," Beast said, as he changed the images to an active telemetry of the planet K'ai. "Somehow, the planet emerged into 'real space' a few hours ago, thanks to this man…"

A smaller window opens up to reveal a man sitting in a lotus position. He looked like a shaolin monk, and had one side of his face scarred.

"That is 'Hiro-Kila', the second son of the Hulk and the late Queen Caiera of Sakaara," Beast said. "For unknown purposes, he has decided to use the planet itself as a missile, and is intending to ram it into the Earth. Already, UN Spacy at Saturn Sector, have engaged his forces, although, this hasn't stop K'ai's approach to Earth."

"A decision has been made that should K'ai, then UN Spacy will utilize the Grand Cannon," Commander America said.

"What's that?" asked Ant-Man.

"Basically a giant gun," Red Hulkusagi replied. "It had been built originally to take on the Zentraedi, but can be used for other purposes."

"But…why?" Hulkyuki asked. "Why is this Hiro-Kila doing all this?"

"That, we don't know," Commander America said.

"I know why," Skaar said, as he steps forward. "He wants to rid the Universe of the Old Power, and that any planet that has been touched by it should die."

"And how do YOU know that?" Commander America asked.

"…"

"The Old Power is a geo-centric power," Hulkma interjects, seeing how Skaar was uncomfortable with the subject of discussing his brother further. "People who possess that power can tap into a planet's individual power and personality, which is why we use the term 'Mother Nature' when referring to the Earth."

"You make it sound like Earth is alive or something," War Machine said.

"More than you know, Rhodes," Hulkma said. "The more complex the planet's bio-sphere is, the greater possibility of have a…spiritual aspect to the planet."

"That sounds ridiculous, like something out of some New Ager's repertoire."

"James, what constitutes all of us being fully developed beings?" Red Hulkusagi asked. "How do we quantify life? What about such things as love, art, and science? The Universe is a lot more complex than you give it credit for."

"Humph."

"Regardless of the reasons for Hiro-Kila's decision to attack Earth, our mission is to get planet-side, and stop Hiro-Kila's madness," Commander America said. "And we have twelve hours to do so, so I want everyone to get some rest."

"Some of us do not need rest," Korg said.

"Well, some of us DO," Nova Prime said. "Besides, I want to relax a bit."

"And I want to check on my weapons," Moon Knight replied.

"Same with me," War Machine said.

"Then it's settled, then," Hulk said. "Do what you want to prepare yourselves for the coming mission, but remember this: I will be the one to deal with the boy. You got it?"

"We got it," Beast said.

"Okay, people: dismissed," Commander America said, just before everyone files out of the conference room…

"I swear, we're getting WAY too used to these bodies," Hulkma said, as he and Red Hulkusagi showered together in their shared quarters, quarters that they shared with Brunhilde and Moon Knight. "I mean…I don't like the muscle-bond look, you know."

"Well, I don't know, Ranma," Red Hulkusagi replied, as she shampooed her hair. "I like the bigger you."

"Yeah, you would…"

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" Brunhilde said, as she peeks inside the bathroom.

"Not at all," Red Hulkusagi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You thought I was going to do something in here with Ranma?"

"Well, um, yeah," Brunhilde said, as she disrobes. Like all Asgardian warrior women, Brunhilde was on the more muscular side of the athletic equation.

"I mean, that's what you tend to do, right?" Brunhilde said, as she begins to rinse off her body.

"We never engage in 'spousal relations' before a major battle," Red Hulkusagi said. "It's tradition."

"Oh, I see."

"But afterwards, should we survive, I'm going to rock Ranma's world. You know, to celebrate life."

"Tch," Hulkma said.

"Oh, okay," Brunhilde said with disappointment.

"Akane, you okay?" Hulkma asked out of concern.

"Well, it's just that I always fear that whenever you go to do battle with a foe, I tend to get nervous about losing you," Brunhilde said with a sigh. "Yes, I shouldn't be thinking about such things right now, especially since I'm in my Norse guise, but the normal in me…still feels."

Hulkma and Red Hulkusagi turn to look at each other, and then at Brunhilde.

"Akane, we can always…break tradition," Hulkusagi said, as she goes over to comfort Bruhilde.

"Yeah," Hulkma said, as he, too, comfort Bruhilde. "Besides, it's been a while."

Brunhilde looks at her husband and co-wife.

"You know, this feels a bit…perverted, but I…like it for some reason," Brunhilde said with a furious blush.

Pause.

"At least Lokidis isn't around to see this."

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS11: Hulkusagi Returns! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story that ties into the "Incredible Hulks" (i.e. The Dark Son Saga). As always, comments and questions are always a plus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Hours later…

"THAT…was intense," Brunhilde said, as she leaned on her husband's broad chest. She then turns towards Hulkma.

"As just Akane, I wouldn't have enjoyed this," Brunhilde said.

"That's because your perspective is broader, hon," Hulkma said. "I'm the same way. As just puny Ranma, I would have been just as apprehensive as Akane would be."

"And I'm the same way," Rulkusagi said, as she looked at her co-wife with her slightly glowing yellow eyes. "Right now, I have my present personality that is an amalgam of my green form, my gray form and my blue form, with the bonus of being merged with the personality of puny Usagi."

"Why do we think our human sides are so…weak?" Brunhilde asked. "And why do I feel like being 'Brunhilde'…forever?"

"It's the exhilaration of being freed from our previous lives, that's why," Hulkma said. "We are literally the expression of our inner desires."

"So, you want to be big and green?"

"No, I want to be free of the burden of being puny Ranma. You know, to do what you want without obligation."

"So, you don't want to be with…Akane?"

"No, that's not it at all. You see, it's being obligated to you thanks to that stupid marriage agreement our fathers had made, that was the problem."

"In other words, you don't like being forced to do anything, but would have liked me without of the pressure," Brunhilde said.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Maybe we shouldn't turn back to normal, then."

"But that's just it, Brunhilde," Rulkusagi said. "We need our normal selves in order to give us perspective."

"Oh, I see…"

"But having these bodies makes things a lot more fun, especially in bed."

"So I noticed."

An hour later, the Incredible Hulks and the Secret Avengers are ready for their mission.

"Okay, here's the scoop," Banner said. "Our forces will be divided into two teams: Roger's team will take down the fleet, while the Hulks will go planet-side."

"Why the Hulks?" Moon Knight asked.

The planet's radiation levels are higher than on Earth's," Hulkma said. "So, unless you want to be mutated, or want cancer, then it's best for those who aren't already irradiated to take on the fleet."

"Oh."

"Also, the fleet's personnel are presently in a state of mind-control, thanks to Hiro-Kila taking over the planet's K'ai's 'World Mind'," Rulkusagi said. "Once the World Mind has been fully restored, someone of good standing and high moral character should be on hand to coordinate Hiro-Kila's victims."

"And that would be me," Commander America said.

"Precisely."

"What are the risks to you Hulks?" Beast asked.

"Well, we can get stuck in our Hulk forms," Banner said.

"Great, just great," A-Bomb said, as he looked at his hands. A-Bomb was a blue-skinned monster with living armor plating. He appeared amphibious or lizard-like with yellow, glowing eyes…

"What will the missus back home will say?"

"You mean Marlo?" Hulkma said. "The one who turns into a giant, green, yet attractive, harpy when angry, thanks to the Leader's machinations?"

"Um, yeah…"

"We don't have to worry about being stuck in our Hulk forms," Rulkusagi said. "I'll just suck the energy from you all."

There was a moment of silence.

"I said 'energy'!"

"Anyway, we have our assignments," Banner said. "The Hulks will go planet-side, while the Secret Avengers take out the fleet."

"I want to be the one to deal with my brother," Skaar said.

"Skaar, we need your abilities to stabilize the planet, once Hiro-Kila's control of K'ai has been wrestled from his grasp," Banner said. "Besides, I want a chance to get him to stand down."

"Fine, but if I get even a hint that you are going to fail, I'm going to stop my brother…myself."

Pause.

"He's more of a monster than any of us."

"I won't fail, son," Banner said evenly. "And just to make sure that I will succeed, Rulkusagi will be with me, since she is the diplomat of the family."

"Awww," Rulkusagi said.

"What about me and Korg?" Hulkyouki asked. "And A-Bomb?"

"You'll be going with Hulkma," Banner said. "Meanwhile, A-Bomb, Korg and Skaar will be reshaping the crust to create a planet-wide explosion strong enough to redirect the trajectory of the planet."

"Just in case you fail to tame your son?" Korg the Stoneman asked.

"Um, yeah."

"We only have a few hours before UN Spacy will utilize the Grand Cannon," Commander America said. "Good luck, teams!"

Upon reaching the planet, and appearing in the middle of the invasion fleet, the Incredible Hulks and the Secret Avengers acted.

"Avengers: Assemble!" said Commander America, as they went into action. Brunhilde, Nova Prime and Moon Knight didn't need protective gear, as Moon Knight flew on his own power, while Brunhilde flew on her flying steed (a Pegasus) named, not surprisingly, "P-chan". Meanwhile, the rest of the team did have protective gear, such as War Machine, Ant-Man and Commander America, with The Beast staying behind to coordinate activities.

"Okay, I'm able to pick up the telepathic signal that was coming from the planet," Beast said. "Team A, remember that these people are suffering from mind control, so be careful. Do what you can to disable that fleet."

"We hear you loud and clear," Commander America said.

"Team H, you should be planet side now," the Beast said.

"We're here at the coordinates," Korg said, as he sees the volcanic activity in the valley below.

"And we're ready to rock," A-Bomb said, as he punches his palm.

"Whatever," Skaar said, as he jumps into the valley below.

"Be careful about your activities," the Beast said. "Hiro-Kila is sending armored troops to impede your progress."

"Roger that, Beast," Korg said. He then turns towards A-Bomb.

"Let's go," Korg said, as he moves to join Skaar.

"Right behind you," A-Bomb replied, as they began one of their objectives: shift the planet's trajectory.

"Hulkma, do you copy?" Beast said from the stone ship.

"We're here," Hulkma said, as he looks down at the hole. "Unfortunately, we're not alone."

"Ha!" Hulkyuouki yelled, as she delivered some gamma-enhanced blows to the Guardian Sentries of the Planet. These sentries were colossal figures, who contained the souls of the fallen warriors of K'ai, and who serves the World Mind, now being controlled by Hiro-Kila. Unfortunately, the Guardian Sentries were not alone.

"At last, you're here!" Axeman Bone said, as he thrusts a green, glowing rock at Hulkma, and discharges an energy beam at the jade martial artist.

"Arrrgh!" Hulkma yelled, as he is forced to become…SHE-HULKMA! Unfortunately, there was a personality shift, as well.

"Where She-Hulkma?" She-Hulkma asked in a confused look.

"What the hell?" Hulkuyouki asked in a bewildered manner.

"Hell has nothing to do with it!" Axeman Bone said, as the big red man with the spiky Mohawk hairstyle proclaimed. "Thanks to Hiro-Kala, he has enabled me to return my intended mate to me, by manipulating the gamma radiation in her body."

Pause.

"And once I have defeated you, my dear, She-Hulkma will be mine!"

"Hulkma, I think I lost your signal," the Beast said, who lost contact with the Jade Martial Artist when Axeman Bone struck. "Can you hear me?"

"Hulkma became She-Hulkma!" Hulkyouki said, as she began to fight on her own, as she dodges Axeman Bones axe strike. "She-Hulkma might be compromised!"

"Understood," Beast said, as he adjusts the frequency. "Bruce, did you get that?"

"I did, but I had anticipated that," Banner said, as he and Rulkusagi walk through a heavy mist. "But I wouldn't count Hulkma out just yet."

"What happened to Ranma again?" Rulkusagi asked out of concern.

"Never mind that," Banner replied. "Hiro-Kila should be in the area."

"Of course I am," Hiro-Kila said, as he floated in the air. He was gray-skinned and blue eyes like a typical Shadow Folk, and had tribal tattoos over his face and body. However, one side of his face was disfigured.

"How did you get that…injury?" Rulkusagi asked.

"It was the result of communing with my mother's ghost, as a price, thanks to a Shadow Folk priest," Hiro-Kila said. "So, I'm returning the favor, by destroying the source of the Old Power: Earth, and the legacy of my mother's people."

"So, the Shadow Folk were once human," Banner said.

"They must have been from a previous age, before Homo Sapiens," Rulkusagi said. "They must have been proficient in Stone Magic, during the days of Ancient Atlantis."

"Yes, and look at what has gotten us: a nomadic lifestyle, done out of fear for our hubris," Hiro-Kila said. "And that is why I have to destroy Earth, so the Universe will never face a threat of the Old Power."

Pause.

"And that includes those who seek to stop my righteous crusade."

Out the mist come child soldiers, who began to fire upon Banner and Rulkusagi. And the weapons that they were using were strong enough to penetrate Banner's personal force-field almost instantly.

"Bruce!" Rulkusagi said, as she felt the stings of her body being lanced. As a Hulk, she could heal instantaneously, even if one cell of her body is left, making it difficult for anyone to kill her. Still, the pain hurt like heck. She attempted to get to his side, when she felt gravity around her increase.

"Urgh-!"

"I can't let you do that," Jentorra said, as young, beautiful (and green-skinned) sorceress used her magics to increase the gravitational field around Rulkusagi.

"Urrgh!" Rulkusagi said, as veins popped throughout her body, as she struggled to move.

"Thank you, Jentorra," Hiro Kala said with a smirk. "It appears that I have won."

"You have won anything," Banner said, as he struggled to get up while his eyes glowed green. "I'm disappointed that you would cause so much destruction, just to satisfy your need to get back at your mother. But worse than that, I'm angry…VERY angry…with…"

Banner changes into…the Hulk.

"I guess your brother Skaar is right," the Hulk said, as he smacks his fist into his hands. "You are a monster."

Pause.

"Time for a spanking."

Meanwhile, Hulkyouki was doing her level best to defend She-Hulkma's honor from Axeman Bone's advances.

"Get out of my way!" Axeman Bone said, as he lowers his axe to split Hulkyouki in half.

Hulkyouki catches the blade, by using both hands to palm the sides.

"That's my…father you're trying to have your way with!" Hulkyouki yelled, as she delivers a classic front kick that sends Axeman Bone sailing.

"Arrrgh-!"

Quickly, Hulkyouki turns towards She-Hulkma.

"Dad, you got to snap out of it!" Hulkyouki said. "This isn't you!"

"She-Hulkma is not Hulkma!" She-Hulkma said. "She-Hulkma hates Hulkma and puny Ranma! Both no let She-Hulkma be proper girl!"

"…"

"Hulkyouki, this Beast," the Beast said. "I've been monitoring your situation, and discovered that as a teenager Ranma suffered a head injury while in his girl form, and suffered amnesia. In fact, for a time, Ranma did think he was born a girl, and not simply cursed. Most likely, this alien personality never went away."

"And the gamma mutation manifested this personality," Hulkyouki said in disgust. "Great, just great…"

"You have to figure out a way of taking advantage of this phenomenon, so that you can complete your mission."

"Understood," Hulkyouki said, as she turns towards She-Hulkma. "She-Hulkma."

"What you want?"

"You hate Hulkma and Ranma?"

"Yes! She-Hulkma smash!"

"Well, we were going after them when he jumped into the hole," Hulkyouki said, as she pointing to the bottomless pit.

"Then She-Hulkma will smash them both!" She-Hulkma said, as she jumps into the hole.

"Thank gawd this is going to be easy," Hulkyouki said, as she jumps in after She-Hulkma.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Axeman Bone said, as he jumps in after the two jade giantesses…

Meanwhile, the fight between Hulk and Son of Hulk Hiro-Kala rages, as Hiro-Kala discharges his true power.

"Arrgh!" Hulk said, as he was bathed in the onslaught of Hiro-Kala's energy discharge.

"You see, Father?" Hiro-Kala raged, as he unleashed his power. "I've created the 'New Power', one that combines the cosmic energy with the gamma radiation. You may have been strong enough to face the Old Power, but not my New Power."

Rulkusagi sees this, and struggles to free herself.

{You have to tell our son the truth, Moon Princess,} said a ghost from the past…

"{How can I?}" Rulkusagi thought telepathically. "{How could I have betraying so many people?}"

{Ranma loves you, as does Hulku and Bruce Banner in their own way. Why do you think they tolerate your antics, even now?}

"{You got a point, I guess,}" Rulkusagi said. She then sees Jentorra. She closes her eyes, as she begins to use her entire body to absorb energy from the surrounding area, including from nearby life…

Eventually, Jentorra began to notice her heavy breathing, as she began to feel decidedly weaker. This, in turns, lessens the strength of the heavy gravity field. Eventually, Rulkusagi breaks free.

"Ha!" Rulkusagi said as she rises to her feet triumphantly. She then turns towards Jentoraa, and released a fraction of the energy she took from her environment towards the sorceress.

"Ahh-!"

With Jentorra down, Rulkusagi turns towards Hiro-Kala, who seemed to be holding his own…

"Surprised, Father?" Hiro said with a smirk. "I don't need to be a muscle-bound oaf to possess super-strength-"

"Stop!" Rulkusagi said, as she pushed both combatants apart. "You must do this!"

"Stay out of this, 'Bunny'!" the Hulk said. "I have every right to discipline my son!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, he's MY son, too!"

"What?" Hiro-Kala yelled in surprise.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS11: Hulkusagi Returns! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story that ties into the "Incredible Hulks" (i.e. The Dark Son Saga). As always, comments and questions are always a plus.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, She-Hulkma arrives at the center of the planet, where a large, glowing sphere floated.

"Where is Hulkma?" She-Hulkma yelled, as she twirled about. "Where is puny Ranma?"

"HE…IS…HERE…WITHIN YOU," said a voice from within the sphere, although the voice sounded weak.

"She-Hulkma does not understand!" She-Hulkma said.

Hulkyouki lands behind She-Hulkma. She then taps her earpiece.

"Dr. McCoy, I believe I found the source of Hiro-Kala's power," Hulkyouki said.

"What is She-Hulkma's situation?" the Beast asked.

"It seems that she is speaking to a voice coming from a large sphere."

"Then that must be the World Mind. You have to destroy it, in order to cut off Hiro-Kala's power."

"I think there is another way," Hulkyouki said. "Please stand by…"

"What you mean?" She-Hulkma said.

"TOUCH ME, AND I SHALL REVEAL ALL…"

"Okay, but you better not trick She-Hulkma," She-Hulkma said, as she touches the sphere. Suddenly, energy goes through her mind, as synaptic activity is rearranged.

"HIRO-KALA ABUSED MY GIFT TO HIM," the World Mind said. "I GAVE MY POWER AS A WAY OF HELPING HIM BECOME THE HERO HIS FATHER WAS. BUT I WAS WRONG. THE PAIN WITHIN HIS PSYCHE, THE PAIN OF LONLINESS, OF LOSING HIS MOTHER AND FATHER DROVE HIM MAD, AND THUS TO THIS ACTION. HE HAS TO BE STOPPED. YOU MUST WREST CONTROL FROM HIM…"  
"Ahhhh!" She-Hulkma, as she turns from green, the red…

Just then, Axeman Bone lands on top of Hulkyouki.

"Oof!" Hulkyouki said, as she fell down.

"Now, to claim my prize!" Axeman said, as he looked around the cavern. He then sees something that was off about his intended paramour.

"Eh-?"

"Here's your prize!" Red She-Hulkma said, as she delivered a flying upper cut that sends Axeman Bone back to the surface.

"But, my love-"

"You okay?" Red She-Hulkma said, as she helps Hulkyouki said.

"I guess so," Hulkyouki said. She then looked at her father. "Nice color."

"Well, that's problem," Red She-Hulkma said. "If I go male again, I become a monster, like a savage Hulk or something, but I need more energy."

"So, you can think normal only in your male, green form, and your red, girl form."

"Correct. I'm quite the mutate, you know."

Pause.

"But, I got to try to hold as much as my sanity as possible, so stand back."

Hulkyuki does as she is told…

"Here's goes," Red She-Hulkma said, as she becomes male. Already, Red Hulkma began to exhibit uber-masculine feelings.

"Rulkma SMASH!" Rulkma roared, as his muscles twitch. He then turns towards Hulkyouki, and leaps at her.

"Ah!" Hulkyouki yelled, as she get pinned down.

"Will mate with female!" Rulkma grinned evilly.

"Dad, it's me!" Hulkyouki said, fearfully. "I'm your daughter, Kyouki!"

Rulkma sniffs Hulkyouki scent. Something in the back of his mind told him not to harm this person.

"I believe you," Rulkma said calmly, as he backs away. "All the evil impulses are…hard to control."

"You can do it, Dad," Hulkyouki said. "You're not a monster."

"It's hard to control my thoughts, but thank you for believing in me," Rulkma said, as he remembers what he was supposed to do. "Time to end this…"

With that, Rulkma confronts the World Mind.

"GIVE ME ALL THAT YOU GOT!" Rulkma said, as he grabs the sphere…

Meanwhile up top, Rulkusagi makes her case.

"Hiro, sometime ago, I attempted to make amends by being the person that your father had lost," Rukusagi said. "So, I lived your mother's life, so that I might have changed her fate, so that she wouldn't have died."

Pause.

"I failed. She was always destined to die. And had she lived, the Old Power would not have been passed to its rightful heir: Kate Waynesboro, a Shadow Folk not born of Shadow Folk. She is destined to use the Old Power to stop a great darkness from succeeding. Therefore, your mother had to die, so that trillions may live."

"Wait, what about Liz?" Hulk said, referring to his daughter with Sailor Moon, known as "Sailor Hulk".

"Somehow, dwelling inside Caiera's body caused me to become pregnant with our child, Bruce. It may have been the result of the Old Power that Caiera possessed. When I learned that, I decided to facilitate a means, so that when I banished you into a pocket dimension, along with the rest of the Warbound, I would pretend to be Caiera, and go with you, in order to make you happy. Bruce, I lied about being Caiera because I was indeed pregnant with our child, who is also Caiera's as much as Liz is ours. It was only when the Replicants had attacked Gamma World that I faked my own death, although I could not bear not to explain the truth until Skaar realized it first."

Pause.

"Only when you and our people were forced back to Earth did I confront you about Liz, but I didn't think that you would be ready to know the truth about me being Skaar's mother."

"And Hiro-Kila?" Hulk said accusingly.

"I didn't know about Hiro-Kila until recently. I figured that the real Caiera would be the mother to Hiro-Kala that I could not be, for obvious reasons, even if a shade. But neither I nor she would realize that our negligence would create a monster like Hiro-Kala."

Rulkusagi turns towards Hiro-Kala.

"I'm sorry that neither of your mothers was there for you," Rulkusagi said, as she smiled gently. "Please, end this, so we can be a family again."

Hiro-Kala looks up toward the planet Earth, which was visible in the sky.

"I thank you for telling me the truth," Hiro-Kala said. "But I'm still going to destroy the Old Power."

"Wha-?"

With that, Hiro-Kala renewed his attack.

"Gah!" Hulk and Rulkusagi screamed, as they felt the full power of Hiro's legacy.

"I always wondered where this other power, this Cosmic Power, came from," Hiro-Kala said. "So, I harnessed it, meld it with the Gamma Power, with the Old Power and the Cosmic Power, to create the 'New Power'. So, I thank you for informing me of its source."

Hulk and Rulkusagi withered in agony, as Red Hulkma redirects the power from the World Mind, freeing the people of K'ai."

"What happened?" said one of the mind-controlled soldiers. He then turns towards Commander America, who was watching over the prisoners.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember anything, soldier?" Commander America asked.

"No, just that there was the man named Hiro-Kala who promised to liberate our people from the Psyklops…"

"Hank, this is Commander America," Commander America said, as he tapped his earpiece. "Did you catch that?"

"Rulkma and Hulkyouki managed to free the World Mind from Hiro-Kala's control," the Beast said. "And I was just detected the change in K'ai's trajectory."

"Then, the others were successful," Commander America said. "Inform UN Spacy, Homeworld Security, SWORD and UNIT of our status."

All four agencies dealt with matters of planetary security.

"I'm on it," the Beast said. "We'll have millions of people to take care of…"

"I'm going planet-side," Brunhilde said, as she gallops down the runaway of the space transport. Many of the prisoners were being held in the hanger areas.

"And no one will stop me."

With that, Brunhilde goes down the planet.

"I got to check on my sister," Moon Knight said, as he was about to teleport down to the planet.

"Moon Knight, I need you here," Commander America said. "Trust me, the Hulks can take care of themselves."

"Very well," Moon Knight said. He knew that his big sister could take care of herself, but he was still concerned about her nevertheless…

While Hiro-Kala poured on the power, in an effort to kill his parents, he felt a sudden disorientation, which lessened the full effects of his attack.

"What… happened to the World Mind?" asked Hiro-Kala.  
"Hulkma did it," Rulkusagi said, as she gets up. "He DID it!"

"I don't know who this…Hulkma is, but you won't see him again," Hiro-Kala said, as he discharged his energy bolt at his parents.

"No!" Skaar yelled, as pops out of the ground, thanks to the Old Power. He withstood the full effects of his twin brother's power because of his connection to that power…

"So, my brother decides to show up," Hiro-Kala said. "I can take care of you, as I will take care of them."

"No, monster," Skaar raged, as he raised his sword. "You're done!"

With that, Skaar threw his sword at Hiro-Kala…

"No!" Rulkusagi said, as she moved to intercept the blade, being able to handle the energy of Hiro's attack than Hulk could.

The next thing everyone knew, Skaar's blade was sticking through Rulkusagi's stomach.

"I have a tummy ache," Rulkusagi said, as she fell to the ground.

"A pity," Hiro-Kala said. "To bad it couldn't be the both of you-"

"I could say the same thing," Hulk said, as he knocks Hiro-Kala out, while he wasn't looking.

Just then the Red Hulkma arrives with Hulkyouki.

"Oh, no," Hulkyouki said, as she realized that Rulkusagi had reverted back to normal, with a blade stuck through her.

"Usagi?" Rulkma said in disbelief, as he goes over to Usagi's side. She seemed so small to him now.

"What happened?" Brunhilde said, as she arrived. "That looks like Skaar's blade…?"

Rulkma turns towards Skaar, as raged enveloped him.

"Don't do it," Hulk said, as he intervenes on his son's behalf. "Or you will have to deal with me-"

"RRRAAARRR!" Rulkma roared, as he attacked the Hulk in a furious display of anger.

The two gamma-spawned titans tumbled away, as they pounded each other.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Hulk said, as he created a power thunder clap with his hands, creating a shockwave in his wake.

However, Rulkma's anger and loss of control ignored even this power attack, as Rulkma continued to advance on Hulk…

"RANMA!" Usagi called out.

"Huh?" Rulkma grunts, as he stops in his traps. He then turns towards Usagi, who was struggling to her feet, with the help of Brunhilde.

"I'm immortal, remember?"

"Oh," Rulkma said, as he relaxed a bit, reverting back to normal…

"Aw, man," Ranma said, as he held his head with one hand while holding up his oversize pants with another. "I need an aspirin…"

And thus, the crisis was stopped.

A few days later, back at Gamma Base (Death Valley, Nevada)…

"You and the Hulks certainly had quite the adventure," said Kate Waynesboro, the SHIELD agent that oversaw the security of "Gamma World", a place where gamma-irradiate humans and alien refugees from the late planet Sakaara lived. Due to the high levels of radiation in the area, the result of numerous nuclear tests, no normal human can safely live in Gamma World without getting sick. Bruce Banner made it a appoint to reopen Gamma Base for those gamma-radiated people who could safely operate as either super-soldiers or registered superheroes. He preferred to conduct his research away from Gamma World, located in New Mexico, so that the civilian community of aliens and gamma radiated mutates could be left alone and act as a sovereign state (similar to an Amerind reservation)…

"Well, it looks like K'ai will be placed back into the Microverse in a few months," Bruce Banner said, as he read the reports. "Although, some would want to stay on Earth."

"I see. Well, I'll be sure to let the others known that their 'king' is alive and well."

Kate was referring to the fact that Bruce Banner's alter-ego had been the king of Sakaara, and was the leader of the Warbound, which is being presently led by Kate.

"Oh, be quite…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Ranma and Usagi were waiting outside Dr. Tofu Ono's clinic, where Akane was being examined. Twenty-four hours after returning home, she experience physical pains in her stomach, as well as nausea. So, she went to see Dr. Tofu for some answers.

"I really hope that she didn't catch anything from her trip to K'ai," Usagi said with concern.

"I do, too," Ranma said, as he sat by his wife's side. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi-"

"Yes, I know, I screwed up AGAIN," Usagi said. "But, I'm trying to make amends. Even as we speak, Hiro is undergoing rehabilitation. Hopefully, he can get over his 'Dune' complex, so he can have a relationship with his brother Skaar, and his sisters Lyra and Liz. So, don't worry about a thing."

"Well, I was just going to say that I'm…glad that you're okay."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she squeezed Ranma's hand.

Just then, Akane comes out Dr. Tofu's office.

"Um, hi," Akane said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ranma said.

"Well, remember when we, or I should say, Brunhilde and Hulkma…were intimate?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Brunhilde got pregnant, and now I am, too."

"That's good, right?"

"Well, there is a catch. Since our child was conceived while you were in your gamma formed, I'll come to full term, ready to give birth, in nine weeks, instead of nine months."

"Huh."

"Don't worry, Akane," Usagi said. "I'll make sure that the finest specialist will be around to insure the safety of you and your baby."

"Thanks," Akane said with a smile. "I really appreciate that."

"Boy or girl?" Ranma asked.

"Most likely a girl, especially because of your curse."

"Oh, that's right."

Pause.

"I love you, Akane," Ranma said with a hug.

"I love you, too, Ranma," Akane said, as she hugged back. "But next time, let's be human when we, um, be intimate?"

"Sure."

"I could just cry," Usagi said, as she shed tears for joy while hugging her husband and co-wife.

Unknown to all, Axeman Bone was looking at the three with hunger.

"Don't think that this is over," Axeman Bone said to himself. "One day, She-Hulkma will be MINE!"

**Fin.**


End file.
